


If you want, we could be together?

by Ortholeine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake Boyfriend AU, Maybe - Freeform, Stalker, its gonna get a tad creepy, now im continuing it, started with a tumblr ask, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: Thanks to a tumblr ask, I am now committed to this story. When Marinette finds herself having to deal with a stalker (who has not been akumatized) and the authorities don't seem to be taking it super seriously, her class takes it upon themselves to help. Which leads to the one and only Adrien Agreste pretending to be her fake boyfriend while she tries to sort out her feelings for both him and Chat Noir. Little does she know that Chat Noir (aka Adrien) is using this opportunity to find out just how much he likes Marinette and where she falls in relation to his feelings for his Lady. Chaos ensues.





	

“If you want, we could be together?”

 The question caught Marinette off-guard for a variety of reasons. First off, the fact that Adrien was the one asking her was causing her brain to short circuit in all manner of ways. Second, the whole situation was so bizarre she was having trouble wrapping her head around it. She had a stalker. Not Nathaniel-I-have-a-schoolboy-crush-on-you kind of stalker. A bone fide life-threatening stalker. And just in time for Valentine’s Day too.

She opened her mouth and began to stutter, not quite sure what to say or how to respond.

“That’s perfect! Even if having a boyfriend alone isn’t enough to deter him having Adrien Agreste as your boyfriend will have to be more than enough!”

Marinette turned to glare at Alya who was triumphantly looking between the two of them. Her friend’s phone was out, suspiciously upright in a way that it wasn’t when she was just texting.

“I still don’t see why it’s such a big deal. I get stalkers all the time and daddy doesn’t even throw a fit anymore,” Chloe said from behind them. Alya rolled her eyes and Marinette turned around to face the other girl.

“My family’s not rich or important like yours, Chloe,” Marinette started to explain, a rare moment of patience directed towards the bully. “A stalker for us normal people is nothing to blink an eye at.”

Adrien stepped forward, placing a warm hand on Marinette’s shoulder. She glanced at it before looking up into his green eyes.

“Yeah, especially not when he’s not even been akumatized yet. We have to handle the situation very carefully.”

“Or, y’know dude, just wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up,” Nino said from his seat.

Marinette nervously laughed as Adrien scratched the back of his head. Alya rolled her eyes and grinned, turning to talk to her boyfriend.

 

 

Sitting at her desk, Marinette sighed. She had had to take down all of Adrien’s posters again, seeing as how he was going to be coming over to eat dinner with her family. She was just about to start on homework when there was a knocking on her window. She yelped and almost fell out of her chair before she realized who it was.

None other than the black cat of Paris himself was standing on her windowsill, waving at her. Marinette rolled her eyes and got up, walking over to the window with a small smile. She opened it and moved out of the way for him to come rolling in.

“What are you doing here?” She asked hands on her hips, lips pursed.

“I thought I’d stop by, see how you’re doing,” Chat Noir said, pouting at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes and sat back down at her desk.

“I’m doing as well as you could expect what with a stalker and a fake boyfriend,” she said, letting her head fall into her hands.

Chat Noir perched himself on a seat and spun in a circle, his “tail” whirling around one hand.

“Fake boyfriend, I hadn’t heard about that!”

 

 

After taking the time and energy to explain the entire situation to the cat (her partner), Marinette was emotionally drained. It had all started two weeks before, when random items started to go missing from her locker at school. Then, she felt like someone was following her. Alya agreed and took it upon herself to investigate. It was right before Alya figured out what was going on when the man made himself known with a series of notes and letters mailed and sent to Marinette all within a few short days. They grew increasingly invasive and downright creepy. When she showed it to her parents and school authorities no action was taken other than to increase school security and upgrade the alarm system of the bakery.

“And that’s about it,” Marinette sighed.

Chat tilted his head, leaning forward a little. He had a grin on his fact that Marinette had only ever seen Chat wear.

“Yeah but you never told me about your fur-ake boyfriend.”

“Ugh, enough with the puns!”

“If you insist, my purr-incess.”

“My friends all decided that I need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend to convince the guy to leave me alone, and Adrien Agreste of all people volunteered to do it!”

Her eyes were wide, and if Chat didn’t know better he’d say that she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“What’s so special about Agreste? Isn’t he just some rich kid who models on the side?”

Marinette feigned hurt, standing up to pace.

“What’s special about Adrien? Everything! He’s never gone to school before two years ago, and yet he’s so sweet and kind. He doesn’t just model on the side—he _is_ a model, and a good one! I could only ever dream of designing something that he would wear. He’s smart too, and fences and can speak Chinese! I’m so bland compared to him,” she slumped back into her seat again. Her face was no longer glowing, the rosiness to her cheeks seeming to fade.

“The stalker will see right through it. Anyone can see he’s way too far out of my league.”

Chat sat there, gaping at her. He didn’t know how to respond but he knew he had to. Even if it was a little shocking to see someone as amazing as Marinette talk so wonderfully about him. He swallowed and opened his mouth, trying to find words.

“I don’t think that,” he started. He cleared his throat—his voice had come out too low and serious for what he wanted to say.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure Adrien doesn’t think that either. Why else would he volunteer to do something like that? Doesn’t offering to date you, even if its fake, put him in harm’s way?”

He realized as soon as he spoke that that was the wrong thing to say. Marinette’s eyes got even bigger and her hands covered her mouth as a sad squeaking noise escaped.

“Oh no! What have I done?” She gasped.

“No, Marinette, that’s not what I meant!” He said, reaching out to her.

She started to scurry around her room, tripping over her feet.

“I can’t believe I said yes, that I let him do this. I just sentenced the guy I love to such a horrible fate! The stalker will attack him out of jealousy, or something like that, and it’ll be all my fault.”

“Marinette! That’s not what I said and you know it! Besides, I’m sure Adrien can take care of himse—wait, what? You…love him?”

Marinette paused and looked at Chat Noir. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t stop to think as she responded.

“Yes, I love Adrien. But I have to go now, before something happens to him. See you later Chat.”


End file.
